Joey and Lauren - Time For The Truth
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Joey decides it's time to be honest with Lauren about Derek's blackmail after he sees the way his treatment of her is affecting her!
1. Chapter 1

For the girls, abieetulaoliver, emiliajayne, zoe_finlay92 and francessaalycex…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Lauren, hurry up please darling. We're going to be late" Mum shouted up the stairs

Tonight was the night of my Mum's hen night, and I wasn't in the party mood. All I wanted to do was sit in my room like I had been doing since the night Joey ended our relationship. I still didn't understand why he'd done it, but what I did know is that I was determined to get to the bottom of it…

"Mum's gonna freak when she sees what you're wearing" Abi chuckled

"Do I really look bothered?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at my younger sister

She shook her head and I smiled weakly before checking my appearance in the mirror once again. I'd decided to wear a pair of black studded hotpants and a backless top with a pair of heels, leaving my hair straight and flowing down my back, accompanied by dark eye make up and dark red lipstick. I picked up my clutch bag from my bed and made my way downstairs, Abi following…

"There's no way you're wearing that" Mum proclaimed as she walked into the hallway

"If I'm not allowed to wear this then I won't be there at all. Is that what you want?" I asked

Mum stayed silent for a moment and shook her head. I smiled and we made our way out of the house, making our way over to the Vic…

JOEY'S POV:

I was sat with Uncle Max, Uncle Jack, Derek, Ray, Alfie, Patrick and Tyler when Tanya walked in, closely followed by Abi, Cora, Alice, Carol, Bianca, Denise, Kim and co. When I saw what Lauren was wearing all I wanted to do was go over to her, wrap my jacket around her and take her home. I watched as they walked to the bar and I saw two guys ogling her. I kept my gaze fixed on her as they ordered their drinks, shots to start, and she downed one after the other…

"Max, why does Tanya let your daughter come out dressed as a slag?" Derek asked

I turned my gaze from her to him and glared at him, his eyes focused on me too, an evil smirk on his face. I downed my beer and made my way to the bar to get another drink, staying there to calm myself down…

"Joey, what's the matter?" my sister Alice questioned as she made her way over to me

"Nothing" I replied, smiling "listen, keep an eye on Lauren for me tonight, will you?"

"Yeah, course" she assured me, reciprocating my smile "are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, honestly. Go and enjoy the rest of your night" I insisted

She nodded and made her way back over to the girls as me and the others made our way to R&R…

LAUREN'S POV:

The next morning I woke up, my head pounding from everything I'd drunk last night. I sighed as I took in my surroundings, not recognising the place I was in at all. This was what it had been like since things with Joey had ended, and as much as I wanted to stop it, I couldn't. I quietly clambered out of bed and pulled my clothes back on before sneaking out of the house, flagging down a taxi…

"Where on earth have you been?" Mum proclaimed as I shut the front door behind me

"I bumped into Lucy and the others and we made a night of it. Sorry" I informed her

"No you didn't. I rang her and asked if she'd seen you and she hadn't, so come on, where've you been?" she questioned

"Can we talk about this when I'm feeling a little bit brighter please?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Fine, go shower but then we need to talk" she replied, making her way back into the kitchen

I sighed and made my way upstairs, peeling myself out of last night's clothes and climbing into the shower, letting the water rinse away the mess of last night. After showering and changing I made my way downstairs and into the living room, Joey being the only in there…

"What're you doing here?" I enquired

"Uncle Max wants to talk to me" he informed me "good night last night was it?"

"Very good actually, thanks very much" I replied, smiling

Before he had chance to answer the front door opened and Dad walked in, closely followed by Uncle Derek…

"So, who was it last night then Lauren?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow

"Don't speak to her like that Dad" Joey sighed

"I don't need you fighting my battles for me" I informed him "who're you to judge me on my actions?"

"Excuse me?" he questioned

"You think you've got the right to judge me on my actions?" I enquired

"Are you gonna let her speak to me like this Max?" Derek asked, glancing at Dad

"Don't even get me started on you either" I chuckled "affair after affair after affair. You're a hypocrite, and I really don't know why Mum's marrying you again. She'll only get her heart broken again"

"What's going on in here?" Mum asked as she made her way in, Abi close behind

"Ah, there she is. The blind one. How can you marry him again Mum?" I questioned

"Lauren" Abi proclaimed

"Don't you start, little Miss Perfect" I sighed

"Lauren, I think it's time you calmed down?" Joey suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Don't you start either, you've ruined my life. I wish you'd never come to the Square" I proclaimed "I hate you for what you've done"

"Lauren, darling" Mum sighed

"I can't do it anymore Mum, I can't" I admitted as I began to sob

"I think everyone needs to leave" Mum stated, sitting me down at the dining table

Derek, Max and Abi left the room, Joey staying and shutting the door behind them…

"I think you two need to talk" Mum admitted, raising an eyebrow at Joey

Joey nodded and Mum left the room, Joey sitting down next to me…

"Why do we need to talk then?" I questioned "so you can tell me how disgusted you are by my actions?"

"No, so I can tell you the truth" he replied, running his hands over his hair and face

"Truth? Truth about what?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Derek's been blackmailing me since the night of the crash" he began

I could feel the anger starting to boil up in my body, Joey could sense this too, his hand entwining with mine…

"He said I had to be the perfect, dutiful son or I had to end our relationship, or he'd tell the police you were driving, and there was no way I could risk you going to jail, so I went along with it and broke your heart, something I never wanted to do" he explained

"Let me guess this straight, you have more hatred for your Dad than you do love for me?" I asked

"I did, but seeing you the way you've been, it just makes me realise I love you even more" he replied

"Seeing me a drunken, depressed mess has made you realise that?" I questioned

"It's made me realise that I wanna stand by you through anything. I don't care who knows what happened between us, or what happens" he informed me

"What did you just say?" I asked

"I don't care who knows about us Lauren. I wanna be with you" he replied

"I wanna be with you too" I admitted "but everything's a mess Joey"

"Everything will sort itself out, I promise. But right now, you're the only good thing in my life, and I don't wanna lose you" he informed me

I sighed and smiled, glancing down at our entwined hands, and that's when I knew, this, Joey and I, it was for keeps…


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Joey and I were walking through the market when we spotted Derek, both of us stopping as he walked towards us…

"Well, well, what's going on here then?" he questioned

"Are we not allowed to be friends? Joey's told me all about your "arrangement" and as far as I can tell, friends are allowed" I informed him

"Feisty, definitely a Branning" he chuckled "yes, I suppose friends are allowed. But don't go getting too close, we all know what happens"

Joey and I stayed silent as Derek smirked evilly at us before continuing his way through the Square…

"I hate this" I sighed as I stood in the doorway of the men's locker room at the gym, waiting for Joey to finish getting changed

"So do I but what would you rather? A bit of secrecy or facing jail?" he enquired

I stayed silent and bowed my head, watching as Joey's feet made their way, stopping in front of me, lifting my head up so my eyes met his…

"I love you Lauren, and I'm not gonna let you go" he informed me

"I love you too" I sighed

He smiled and pulled me towards him, placing his lips on mine, our soft kiss soon deepening…

"I've missed this" I admitted as we pulled away, our foreheads touching

"What's that?" he enquired

"This. Us" I replied "I've missed been so close to you"

Joey smiled once again and placed a kiss on my forehead before turning his back to me, grabbing his gym bag as we made our way out of the gym…


	3. Chapter 3

JOEY'S POV:

After spending the afternoon at Lauren's curled up in bed whilst she had a free house, I made my way back to Number 31, Derek accosting me as soon as I walked in the door…

"Good afternoon, son?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yes thanks" I replied as I took my coat off, throwing my gym bag down on the floor

"Do anything fun?" he asked, following me into the kitchen

"Yeah, I spent it with Lauren" I informed him as I began to make myself a drink

"Joseph, Joseph, Joseph" he chuckled, shutting the kitchen door behind him "you could have your pick of the girls but you want your cousin. Do you realise how sick that is?"

"We're just friends Derek" I sighed, pouring the boiling water from the kettle into the cup

"It looked like more than that to me this afternoon" he replied "so how about you tell me the truth?"

"I am telling you the truth" I stated "Lauren and I spent the afternoon at her place, watching films"

"Alone? Why am I not surprised?" he enquired "did she pounce on you like the little tart she is?"

"What did you just say?" I questioned, turning to face him

"She's a little tart. Have you not heard about her reputation?" he asked

"She hasn't got a reputation" I proclaimed, getting angrier by the second

"Oh but Joseph, she has. She's slept with nearly everyone on the Square" he replied

"And you're so perfect aren't you? Saint Derek. You've never put a foot wrong" I proclaimed

"Here we go. If there was nothing there for Lauren why're you getting riled?" he enquired

"You shouldn't be speaking about her like that" I replied "she's your niece"

"Some niece. She hates my guts" he stated

"Can you blame her?" I asked

Before he could dignify me with an answer, I left the room, bumping into Alice…

"Did I really just hear all that?" she asked, glancing between me and Derek who was now stood in the doorway

"Angel, it's not what it looks like" Derek proclaimed, making his way over to her

"Don't Dad. You know what? Joey was right. You're disgusting" she sighed

"Alice, angel" he stated, hurrying after her

"Don't Derek" I replied, stopping him in his tracks "now who have you got?"

I watched as his nostrils flared and he stormed back into the kitchen, slamming the door behind me. A little while later I sat in the living room when Alice joined me, her coat on and her bag over her shoulder…

"Where're you going?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Lauren's. Tanya and Max have said there's a place there for me, and that there's one there for you too" she informed me

"Give me five minutes" I replied, smiling as I switched the TV off and stood up

She nodded and I headed upstairs to pack my things. Five minutes later we were ready, Derek leaving the kitchen just as we were heading out of the front door…

"You're leaving?" he questioned

"Yeah, and we're not coming back" I informed him

"Alice, darling, can we not talk about what you heard, please?" he begged

"I'm not having you bad mouthing my family Dad" she replied "you coming Joey?"

I nodded and smiled, smirking at Derek as we made our way out of Number 31, slamming the door shut behind me, wrapping my arm around Alice's shoulder as we made our way over to Number 5…


	4. Chapter 4

LAUREN'S POV:

I was in the kitchen washing up when the door opened, Joey stepping in, shutting the door behind him…

"Where is everyone?" I questioned as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind

"They're engrossed in some TV show" he informed me, peppering kisses onto my neck

"Mm" I replied, leaning my head back slightly "we're gonna have to be more careful now"

"But I want you" he stated

"I know, and I want you too" I admitted "but we're just gonna have to be more careful. We can't do this all the time"

I dried my hands and turned to face Joey who'd now moved to lean against the other worktop…

"So you're saying I can't do this?" he questioned, pulling me into him, his lips hitting mine once "or this?"

His lips continued their journey from mine down to my neck. We burst apart when we heard footsteps and I busied myself cleaning the cooker, Alice walking in…

"Alright sis, everything okay?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, I'm just coming to get a drink. I've got work in the morning" she informed us

"Sleep tight Al" I replied, smiling as she grabbed herself a drink from the fridge

"You too. Night" she stated, leaving the room once again

"See what I mean?" I asked

ALICE'S POV:

I don't know why but something was funny between Joey and Lauren. They'd always been close but something was different between the two of them, and I was determined to find out what…

LAUREN'S POV:

The next morning I sat in the living room eating my breakfast when Alice joined me, sitting herself down on the sofa, fastening up her work shoes…

"Busy day?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, just a bit. What have you got planned?" she asked

"Nothing much. I might see what Joey's doing later" I informed her

"You two get on well don't you?" she enquired

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I asked

"He seems happier recently. Do you think he's seeing someone?" she questioned

"He hasn't mentioned anything to me, not that he would" I admitted

"I'll try and get something out of him later" she informed me "I better be going. See you tonight"

"Yeah, see you" I sighed, placing my spoon down, my appetite disappearing

JOEY'S POV:

I walked into the living room just after Alice had left for work, Lauren sat there in a daydream…

"Morning" I greeted her, kissing her softly

"Don't" she sighed, pushing me away

"What? No one's here" I informed her "it's just me and you"

"Yeah, I know. I think Alice is onto us" she admitted

"What? Why do you think that?" I enquired, shocked

"She was asking me if you'd said anything to me about seeing someone" she explained "she said you seem happier"

"That's because I am" I informed her, entwining our hands

A smile appeared on her face, matching mine as our eyes locked…

"What will she do if she finds out?" she questioned

"Alice isn't the type to tell secrets" I replied "we've got nothing to worry about"

"I hope you're right" she stated, sighing as I stroked my thumb over her hand

So, is Alice onto them?


	5. Chapter 5

ALICE'S POV:

I made my way into the house after a busy day at work, just wanting to relax. I shut the door quietly behind me and kicked my shoes off before walking down the hallway, hearing Joey and Lauren's voices…

"Joey, stop. I'm busy" Lauren proclaimed

"Come on, no one's gonna be home for ages" he replied

"I said I'd have dinner in the oven for when Mum got home" she informed him

"And you will. What I wanna do will only take half an hour, tops" he stated

"Oh, really?" she questioned

"Yeah, really" he nodded

And that's when I saw it, their lips connect. I made my way back down the hallway and opened and shut the door…

"Anyone home?" I asked into the house

"Hey Alice" Lauren greeted me, walking out of the kitchen

"Hey, everything okay? You're flushed?" I enquired

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been a busy afternoon. Good day at work?" she asked

"Yeah, fine thanks. Where's Joey?" I questioned

"In the kitchen. You want a drink?" she enquired

I nodded and followed her into the kitchen, Joey sitting down at the kitchen table, smiling at me as I walked in, sitting opposite him…

LAUREN'S POV:

I made Alice, myself and Joey a cup of coffee and then went back to preparing dinner, the three of us in silence…

"Guys, what's going on between you two?" Alice asked, breaking the silence

"What do you mean?" Joey questioned as I turned around

"I saw you before, kissing" she informed us

"Don't be silly Al, we're cousins" Joey laughed nervously

"And don't take me for a mug. I know what I saw Joey" she proclaimed

"You're not gonna say anything are you?" I enquired, finding my voice

"No, it's not my news to tell. How long has it been going on?" she asked

"Not long, a month, maybe a little longer" I informed her

"And you're happy, yeah?" she questioned

I glanced at Joey who glanced at me, both of us turning back to Alice and nodding…

"Then your secret's safe with me" she assured us

We smiled and I went back to preparing dinner, Joey and Alice leaving the room…

JOEY'S POV:

Alice and I made our way into the living room, me switching the TV on as we both sat down on the sofa…

"You love her, don't you?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow

"I know it's wrong but yeah, I really do" I sighed

"And does she love you?" she questioned

"I think so, yeah" I replied, smiling widely

"Then don't give up on each other. Life's too short" she stated

"I'm not going to Al, I've never felt like this about anyone before" I assured her

"Good" she proclaimed, smiling at me widely

So Alice knows and is okay with it, just like I want her to be in the show. How do you think the other members of the Branning clan are gonna react when they find out about the relationship?


	6. Chapter 6

"Joey" Ray's voice shouted as Joey and I made our way down the marker that day

"Can I help you Ray?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah., I hope so. You've heard about the new boxing initiative at the gym right?" he enquired

Joey nodded, signalling yes…

"Well I need volunteers to spar with the kids that are coming in. Do you fancy it?" he asked

"Yeah, that sounds good" he replied, smiling

"Great. Be at the gym for 10:30 tomorrow morning" he informed us

Joey nodded and shook Ray's hand, smiling as he walked away. He turned to me…

"What?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Nothing" I replied, chuckling "I'm just really looking forward to seeing you in your boxing gear"

"Really?" he asked

"Really" I informed him

Joey took my hand and guided me down the alleyway in between the pub and the Minute Mart…

"Joey, we can't. What if someone sees us?" I asked

"Relax" he whispered, stroking some hair out of my face, pressing his lips gently against mine

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his found their place on my waist, moving us backwards so my back was against the wall as our kiss grew more and more passionate…

"Not here" I sighed as Joey's hands trailed to my jacket, going to remove it

He kissed me once and pulled away, entwining our hands as we made our way back down the alleyway, making sure the coast was clear before we continued our walk through the market…

Short chapter I know, but next chapter, someone's gonna find out about the Joey/Lauren relationship…


	7. Chapter 7

"That's great news" Dad proclaimed as we sat at the dining room table that night eating dinner

"Thanks Uncle Max" Joey replied "I can't wait"

Max smiled proudly and we continued eating our dinner in a comfortable silence. After dinner had been done and dusted and everything had been washed up I made my way upstairs, spotting Joey's bedroom door was ajar. I snuck in and shut it behind me…

"What're you doing?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"They've all gone to the pub so I thought we, well you could use a workout to burn off those calories" I informed him "kiss me"

Joey did as I asked and moved towards me, kissing me passionately, his hands cupping my cheeks. Soon enough the kiss became more passionate and we were laid on his bed, him on top of me, his hands roaming my body. I moved my hands to his belt buckle and undid it, pulling his jeans down. His hands moved to the hem of my top and pulled it off, his lips moving from mine down to my neck, across my chest. Soft moans began to escape my lips and he captured my lips with his own again, our night continuing…

"Wow" I sighed as we lay together afterwards, both trying to regain our breaths

"Tell me about it" he chuckled, pulling me into him, kissing my hair

"Come on girls" Joey shouted up the stairs the next morning "I need my support group"

"Okay, okay" Alice shouted as we made our way downstairs

Joey smiled at me and kissed me softly, us three being the only people in the house. We grabbed our coats and made our way across the Square to the gym, coming face to face with Uncle Derek…

"Girls, this is no place for either of you" he sighed as we walked in following Joey

"We're here to support Joey and we're staying" Alice informed him as Joey walked off to the locker rooms

"Alice, sweetheart, can we not talk now your brother's out of the way?" he questioned

"No, no we can't Dad" she replied "let's go into the office Lauren"

I nodded and followed her in, shutting the door behind me and sitting down. When Joey made his way out and into the ring, we made our way back outside, a smile on Joey's face, one I reciprocated as he saw me…

JOEY'S POV:

After a couple of rounds of sparring with the kids I was done. I made my way out of the ring and into the locker room, the door shutting behind me…

"Joseph, Joseph, Joseph" Derek sighed

"What?" I questioned, turning to face him as I pulled my jacket on

"I think your sister's spending too much time with your cousin, or should I say lover?" he stated

"For the last time, we're not together" I sighed "I'll have a word with her"

"Make sure you do, or there'll be consequences" he informed me

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I enquired

"A slap or two, just like your Mum got" he replied, smirking evilly

I moved towards the locker door and opened it, hitting myself in the face with…

"What the hell" Derek proclaimed as I stumbled out of the locker room, blood pouring from my nose

"Joey" Alice proclaimed, hurrying over to me "what the hell have you done?"

"I didn't touch him, I swear" Derek replied

"Take him outside and get some fresh air" Uncle Max sighed

Alice and Lauren guided me out of the gym and back into the Square where we stopped outside number five…

"Let's get you inside and get you cleaned up" Alice stated, guiding me up the steps

"Al, I'll manage this. Can you go and get the first aid kit from the car lot please?" Lauren asked

She nodded and Lauren and I made our way inside as Alice disappeared off to the car lot…

"Tell me something" Lauren questioned as we made our way into the house "did Derek hit you or did you do it yourself?"

"I did it myself, but only because Al needs to know what he's really like" I replied

"I know why you did it" she sighed "I understand"

"Really? I thought you'd be furious with me" I admitted

"No, I don't agree with it but Alice needs to see what he's like" she stated

I smiled and moved towards her, pressing my lips against hers. We broke apart but it was too late, we'd been seen…


	8. Chapter 8

_I smiled and moved towards her, pressing my lips against hers. We broke apart but it was too late, we'd been seen…_

"Mum" Lauren whispered, breaking the silence

We watched as Tanya made her way into the living room, both of us still stood in the kitchen…

"I'll go" she sighed, kissing my cheek softly before making her way into the living room

LAUREN'S POV:

"Mum" I whispered once again

"What're you thinking Lauren? He's your cousin" she proclaimed

"We're in love Mum, I'm sorry but it's true" I informed her

"You can't be. You're cousins. It's wrong" she sighed

"It's not illegal so we can be together if we want to be, and that's what we want" I replied

"You can't seriously expect to be together? It'd never work" she stated

"It can and it will" I proclaimed "we're gonna do everything we can"

"Lauren's right, Tanya" Joey's voice informed her "we're sorry you found out the way you did but we're in love and we're gonna find a way to make things work"

"You're cousins, flesh and blood" she sighed "it's wrong"

"It would be if we'd grown up together but thanks to Uncle Derek, we haven't. We've just met and I believe, really believe that even if Uncle Derek and Dad weren't brothers, something would've happened between Joey and me anyway" I admitted

"Oh darling" Mum proclaimed "it's just these circumstances

"I know Mum, I know. But when you know its right, you know its right" I replied

"I don't know how I didn't see it sooner" Mum stated

"We've been good at hiding it" I admitted "but this feels right Mum"

"No wonder you've been so happy" she replied, a smile on her face

I smiled and Joey wrapped his arm around my waist, mine wrapping around his…

"Okay, I can't say I'm on board with this fully, but I'm happy if you are" she informed us

"Really? Thank you Mum" I proclaimed, hurrying over to her and hugging her tightly

"But there's one condition" she stated "your Dad and everyone else needs to know"

"Mum, we can't. Dad will go mad. He'll kill Joey" I sighed

"I'll deal with your Dad" she assured me "but remember what we all agreed after my cancer scare? No more secrets. That includes this"

I sighed and glanced at Joey who smiled reassuringly before reaching his hand out, entwining it with mine. I turned back to Mum and nodded, a warm smile on her face as she left the room…

"I didn't think your Mum would take it as well as she did" Joey admitted as we lay on his bed together later that evening

"I'm glad she did" I replied, playing with the material of his t-shirt

"What's on your mind?" he questioned

"How we're gonna tell Dad" I sighed "I know Mum's said she'll deal with him but he'll go mad, I know it"

"Whatever happens, we'll deal with it together, I promise" he assured me

I looked up at him and smiled, placing a lingering kiss on his lips before pulling away, resting my head on his chest once again…

So Tanya's okay with it? How's Max gonna react?


	9. Chapter 9

This morning was the morning I was sure my world was gonna come crashing down on me. This morning was the morning I had to tell my Dad, Max, that me and my cousin Joey were in love…

"Morning Lauren, morning Joey" he greeted us as we walked into the kitchen

"Morning Dad" I mirrored, sitting down, Joey doing the same

"So, what's everyone doing today?" he questioned as my Mum, Tanya joined us

I swallowed, Mum glancing at us, raising her eyebrow…

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you" I admitted, putting down my glass

He nodded, motioning for me to continue…

"It's about me and Joey" I began "I know you're gonna go mad but I need you to understand we never meant for it to happen"

"Lauren, what're you talking about?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee, glancing at Tanya

"We're together Dad" I whispered

"What did you just say?" he questioned

"We're together" I repeated, swallowing a lump in my throat

"You!" he proclaimed, lunging for Joey, Mum and me stopping him "I gave you a place to stay, a job and you repay me by sleeping with my daughter"

"It's not like that Uncle Max" Joey sighed as Mum managed to seat him again

"Then what is it like? Your eyes meet across the dance floor did they?" he enquired

"It just happened" he replied "we didn't want it to but we couldn't stop it. We can't stop it"

"It's sick. You're cousins. You share the same flesh and blood" he stated

"Max, just hear them out" Mum begged

"Wait a sec, you knew about this? What did we say? No more secrets" he asked

"I only found out the other day and besides, it isn't my secret" she informed him

"Tan, they're flesh and blood" he sighed

"We're in love Dad" I admitted

"In love? What a joke? What story have you spun her?" he questioned, looking at Joey

"He's not spun me any story Dad. We're in love and we're gonna be together" I replied

"It's not gonna happen" he chuckled

"It is Dad, I'm sorry but it is" I informed him "come on Joey"

Mum and Dad stayed seated, Mum shooting both of us a warm, weak smile as we left the room and headed out the house. We reached the bottom of the steps where I burst into tears, Joey's arms embracing me immediately…

"I hate him hearing him say that stuff about you" I admitted through sobs

"He's just angry Lauren, he'll come round" he assured me, rubbing soothing circles into my back

"Did you just see how angry he was in there or did I just dream that?" I asked

He didn't reply. He just sighed and continued to embrace me until my sobs subsided…

TANYA'S POV:

Max and I left the house a little while later. As I was talking to him, I could tell his mind was somewhere else. I followed his gaze and came across Joey and Lauren in the gardens sitting together, just laughing and chatting, the biggest smile I'd seen on Lauren's face in a long time…

"He makes her happy Max" I informed him "surely you can see that?"

"Yeah, I can" he sighed "I'll see you tonight"

I nodded and he kissed my cheek, making his way down the steps as I followed, both of us heading off in different directions to work…

MAX'S POV:

I made my way into the car-lot, shutting the door behind me. I dumped my things on my desk and looked at a picture that had recently been taken of all of us when Joey and Alice had moved in. Lauren was sat next to Joey, and as Tanya said, she had a massive smile on her face, just like she had in the gardens. As much as I hated it, my daughter was happy, and that was my main concern…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Joey! Stop it" I proclaimed as he continued to tickle me

"Say you're sorry and I will" he informed me

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry" I replied, him stopping the torture immediately

He leant forward and captured my lips in his, a coughing interrupting us…

"Dad" I proclaimed, pulling away from him

"You hurt my daughter, I hurt you. Got it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Joey

Joey swallowed and nodded…

"Does this mean?" I questioned

Dad nodded and smiled, making his way back to the car-lot…

"So that's my parents on board" I sighed with relief "now it's time to tackle the friends"

"Who cares about them? As long as we've got each other, that's all that matters" he replied

I nodded in agreement and smiled, Joey pressing his lips to mine once again…

"The house is free" I informed him, raising an eyebrow

He smirked and got the message, taking my hand in his as he led us back to the house…


	10. Chapter 10

It was now a week and a half later and almost everyone knew about Joey and I, some taking it worse than others but the only thing that mattered was that my family were on board. Joey, myself, Abi and Mum sat in the living room when Dad made his way into the house and into the living room to join us…

"Dinner's on me at the Vic tonight. Go get ready" he proclaimed, smiling widely

"Someone's had a good day?" Mum asked, raising an eyebrow as she stood up

"Yeah, it's been great" he replied, kissing her passionately

"Ugh, Dad" I exclaimed, both of them pulling away

He smiled and Abi and I left the room to get changed. After we were all organised we made our way across to the Vic, Dad ordering us a bottle of champagne as we grabbed a table…

"So it is true then?" Derek asked as he made his way over to us, Joey's arm around me as Dad was about to make a toast

"Leave it out Derek, alright" Dad sighed, putting his champagne glass down

"I don't know you two can be so accepting of this. They're cousins, flesh and blood" he stated

"We're in love Uncle Derek" I informed him

"Love? Don't make me laugh! You're just a kid. You don't know the meaning of the word" he replied

"I know when you're in love with someone you don't beat them to a pulp" I admitted

"Excuse me?" Derek questioned, raising an eyebrow

"That's right. Joey's told me all about what you did to his and Alice's Mum. How could you?" I enquired

"You little" Derek proclaimed, lunging for Joey, Dad stepping in the way

"Alright fellas, time to cool it down now don't you think?" Alfie questioned, making his way out from behind the bar

"I think it's time you left, Derek" Joey admitted

"You're gonna regret this" he warned, making his way out of the pub

I swallowed and sat back down, Joey pulling me into him. The night continued without a hitch and as we were about to make our way home…

"I'll go and get us some food" Joey informed me as we made our way out of the pub

I nodded, kissing him softly before making my way home with my parents, him making his way to the Minute Mart…

JOEY'S POV:

"Thanks Denise. Goodnight" I stated as I made my way out of the shop

I stuffed my wallet into my pocket and made my way back to the house, but as I started to walk, I was knocked to the ground, everything going black…

Is Joey gonna be okay? Who attacked him? I think you guys know…


	11. Chapter 11

DENISE'S POV:

I finished locking up and made my way out of the shop. I turned my head momentarily, Joey lying unconscious on the ground in a pool of his own blood. I ran back into the shop and grabbed a tea-towel, hurrying back out, applying some pressure to the wound whilst I dialled an ambulance…

LAUREN'S POV:

I looked out the living room window to see if I could spot Joey but he was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and moved away from the window, dialling his number again, this time someone picking up…

"Joey, finally. Where are you?" I questioned

"It's not Joey darling, it's Denise. You need to get someone to bring you to the hospital" she informed me

"What? Why? Is Joey okay?" I enquired worriedly

"He's unconscious darling. The ambulance are here and they're taking him in now" she replied

I hung up the phone and ran through into the kitchen, Mum and Dad being shocked by my appearance…

"It's Joey" I informed them before breaking down in tears

DENISE'S POV:

Tanya, Max and Lauren arrived at the hospital about half an hour later…

"Denise, where is he?" Lauren asked, hurrying over to me

"He regained consciousness in the ambulance and he's been checked over now" I informed her

"Oh thank God" she sighed with relief "can I see him?"

I nodded… "He's just through there"

LAUREN'S POV:

I smiled and thanked Denise before making my way in the direction of where Denise told me Joey was. He was laid sat up on the bed, his eyes lighting up when he saw me. My eyes filled with tears and I hurried over to him, hugging him tightly…

"Okay, you're cutting off circulation babe" he chuckled

"Sorry" I replied "I'm just so glad you're okay. What have the doctors said?"

"They wanna keep me in for an hour or so longer for observation but I should be able to go home pretty soon" he informed me

I smiled… "You're coming to stay with me. I'm not having you anywhere near Derek"

"What makes you think that this was him?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You don't?" I asked, shocked

"Yeah, maybe, I don't know" he sighed "I just wanna think deep down my Dad's a good man"

"I'm afraid to tell you, he's not" I admitted, squeezing his hand "is there anything I can get you?"

"Just a kiss from my girlfriend please" he replied, smirking

I smiled and placed my lips on his softly, pulling away as the doctor entered again…

"Excuse me Miss, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave" he informed me

"It's okay, this is my girlfriend" Joey explained

"It's fine. I'll be outside waiting for you" I assured him, kissing him once again before leaving

I made my way out of the room and back to Mum and Dad…

"I've got a massive favour to ask you" I informed them

"You think this was Derek?" Dad asked

"You saw how he was in the pub earlier on. I wouldn't put it past him Dad" I admitted "you always said he had a violent nature. He hit Joey's Mum, and then after I admit it to the whole pub Joey gets attacked. That should be me in there"

"Don't you dare say that" Joey's voice proclaimed

"I thought you had to stay another hour?" I enquired, shocked

"My tests came back all clear so I'm free to go" he replied "this shouldn't have been you, got that?"

I nodded and smiled weakly, holding my hand out to him…

"You're coming back to ours Joey" Mum informed him

He nodded and we made our way out of the hospital and back to the Square, Derek hurrying over to us as we climbed out of the car…

"What do you want?" I asked

"Alice told me. Son, are you okay?" he questioned

"Bit late to be playing the concerned father role, Derek" I sighed "seeing as though you were the one who put him there"

"What?" he asked incredulously "how do you wanna prove that one?"

"I can't, but I will. You had motive, you had reason. It's just a matter of time" I replied

"Are you threatening me young lady?" he questioned, stepping towards me

"Come one step closer and I'll floor you, head injury or no head injury" Joey proclaimed

"Doting boyfriend, that's sweet" he chuckled

"Derek, that's enough" Dad interjected, pushing him away "I'm gonna ask you this once, were you responsible for this?"

"Max, you know me. I'd never harm a single hair on my kid's heads" he replied

Dad nodded and sighed, handing Tanya the keys as the three of us made our way inside…

"I'll get Joey settled" I informed Mum, smiling as we made our way up the stairs

She nodded and Joey and I made our way upstairs and into his room…

"I can't believe he has the gall to ask how you are" I admitted angrily

"Babe, there's no point getting yourself wound up. It's what he wants" he replied

"It's hard not to get wound up when he's around" I sighed "I'm so glad you're okay"

"It's gonna take more than a knock on the head from Derek Branning to bring me down" he chuckled

I smiled and our lips met softly, Joey deepening the kiss as he ran his tongue along my bottom lip…

"I don't think so" I chuckled, pulling away "the doctor said you needed rest"

Joey sighed and I stood up, kissing him gently before leaving the room…


	12. Chapter 12

"Babe, don't get involved. Let the police handle it" Joey begged as I grabbed my coat

"He'll just lie to the police Joey, and they'll swallow every word" I sighed "maybe this way I can get him to confess"

"But what if he hurts you, huh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"You think he would? You getting hurt yesterday and me getting hurt today? Bit of a coincidence" I stated

"Just be careful, okay? And call me if you need me" he questioned

"I'll be fine. I love you" I replied "don't worry"

"I love you too" he mirrored as I opened the door, leaving the house

I made my way across the Square to Number 31, knocking on the door, Uncle Derek opening up…

"Lauren, what can I do for you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"It's more what I can do for you" I informed him

"Really? Come on in" he stated, opening the door fully

I sighed and glanced back at the house, Joey watching from the living room. I swallowed and made my way inside, Derek shutting the door behind us…

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he enquired as he handed me my cup of tea

"It's about Joey" I sighed "he's been cheating on me"

"Right, and you're wanting some sort of revenge I'm guessing?" he questioned

"Yeah, can you think of anything? Or anyone that could help me?" I asked

"Well first of all you wanna get the girl" he stated "she's the weakest link, and then you want to kick him where it hurts. I know you're cousins but you're such a pretty thing. He doesn't know a good thing when he sees it"

I smiled weakly and took a sip of my tea…

"So how can I can kick him where it hurts? I really wanna make him pay" I admitted

"You need to teach him a lesson, one he won't forget in a hurry. Just like last night" he replied

"I just wish I knew who it was so I could go to them and ask them to do it again" I informed him, hating myself for saying this stuff

"Well, if you want me to, I could do it?" he suggested

"Really? He's your son" I questioned, feigning shock

"I know but what sort of a son has he been? He hates my guts" he chuckled

"True. Would you really do that for me Uncle Derek?" I asked

"Family's family" he informed me

I nodded and smiled again, just hoping my phone had recorded this. After I'd finished my tea, I informed Uncle Derek that I had to leave. He nodded and we made our way to the front door, me saying my goodbyes as I made my way back to the house, pulling my phone out…

"Get ready to call the police" I proclaimed

"Really?" Joey asked, making his way through from the kitchen, Mum and Dad following

"Yeah, listen to this" I replied, pressing play on the recording

"_Well, if you want me to, I could do it?"_

"_Really, he's your son" _

"_I know but what sort of a son has he been? He hates my guts"_

"_True. Would you really do that for me Uncle Derek?"_

"_Family's family"_

"I can't believe it" Dad proclaimed as I stopped the recording

Later on that afternoon…

"The police are bringing him out" Mum informed us

Mum, Dad, me and Joey made our way out of the house and down the steps…

"Max, you're my brother, tell them this wasn't me" Derek begged

"You're no brother of mine" he informed him, wrapping his arm around Mum

"You're gonna pay for this you little cow" he stated, Joey's arm wrapping around me tighter

I smirked and wrapped my arm around Joey's waist, watching as Derek was led to the police car, being placed in and the door being shut behind him. The four of us watched, smiles on our faces as the police car drove off and Derek was led away from the Square…

"Was that Dad?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow as she hurried over to us "why was he been taken off in a police car?"

"He was the one who did what happened to Joey" I informed her "he confessed it all to me"

"No, no way" she proclaimed

"Al, Lauren's got evidence" Joey replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulder

"He's our Dad. Why would he do that?" she questioned, shocked

"He hates my guts and he hates me for telling the pub what a lowlife piece of scum he is" he explained

Joey pulled her in for a hug as she began to cry, leading her inside as me, Mum and Dad followed, shutting the door behind us…


	13. Chapter 13

LAUREN'S POV:

I got the feeling Alice was avoiding me, and my suspicions were confirmed when I made my way into the kitchen the morning after Derek's arrest, she walking out as I walked in. I sighed and sat down next to Joey, holding my head in my hands…

"You did the right thing y'know" he informed me "he needs to be punished"

"Looks like I'm being punished too" I admitted, sighing "can you speak to her please?"

Joey nodded and kissed my forehead, a smile appearing on my face as he left the room, following Alice out of the house…

JOEY'S POV:

"Al, wait up will you?" I questioned as Alice walked across the Square

"Why don't you go and be with your snitch of a girlfriend?" she suggested

"Alice" I proclaimed, taking a hold of her wrist, turning her to face me

"What? It's what she is, isn't it? She grassed our Dad up" she sighed

"It's what he deserved. Surely you can see that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"There's no actual proof he did it though. She's just going on a hunch" she replied

"Obviously the police think it's something or they'd have let him go by now" I stated

"Why did our Dad have to be the way he was?" she questioned

"I don't know, I really don't know" I replied, pulling her into me as her tears began to fall

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey arrived back at the house twenty minutes later, Alice in tow…

"I'm gonna leave you two to talk" he informed us, making his way out of the kitchen

"I'm sorry" we both proclaimed in unison as Joey shut the door behind us

"Sorry, you go first" Alice stated, smiling weakly as she sat down

"Al, your Dad was a bad person" I began "he hurt people. He hurt his own son"

"I know. I just wanted a Dad, that's all" she admitted, tears beginning to form in her eyes

"Don't cry, please" I begged, squeezing her hand tightly

"Sorry. I just wish Joey and I had a Dad who loved us" she informed me

"In a weird way he does, well he loves you anyway. You're his little angel" I replied

"But what about Joey? I know he acts like the big tough-nut but he's not" she sighed

"Yeah, I've kinda figured that out" I admitted, smiling weakly

"You make him a better person y'know?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"He makes me a better person too" I informed her

"Can we just forget this ever happened and put it behind us?" she questioned

I nodded and leaned across the table to hug her, her hugging me back tightly…

So, what do you want to happen next?


	14. Chapter 14

JOEY'S POV:

I picked up the post from the doormat that morning, seeing that there was something for me. I put the other bits down on the table and opened mine, reading the letter from the court. Derek's court case being a week today...

"Hang on a sec, were you just gonna leave? Where's my goodbye?" Lauren asked as she made her way into the hallway

"Sorry babe, my mind's everywhere this morning. I'll see you tonight" I informed her, kissing her cheek

"Joey, what's the matter? What're you hiding from me?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Nothing, everything's fine. I'll see you tonight" I replied, leaving the house, shutting the door behind me

LAUREN'S POV:

I sighed as I watched Joey leave the house hurriedly. I grabbed the other bits of post and made my way into the kitchen, handing out the various bits of post to the correct people, my present for Joey having arrived…

JOEY'S POV:

I sat in the caf that morning, nursing a cup of coffee when Alice walked over, snapping me out of my trance…

"I'm guessing you got a letter too?" she asked as she sat down opposite me

"Yeah. Was Lauren okay after I left this morning?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"She was a bit quiet but seemed to be okay, yeah. Why? What have you done?" she enquired

"I was a bit short with her this morning. Getting this letter threw me" I admitted

"After everything you two have been through, you need to be honest with her" she stated

"She's had enough to deal with recently. She doesn't need this, too" I replied

"Joey, she's your girlfriend and she's gonna be involved whether you like it or not" she informed me

"Thanks Al. Is she home now?" I questioned

"She was, yeah. But I left about half an hour ago" she replied

I nodded and drained my coffee, making my way back to the house. I made my way in and through to the kitchen, seeing a present and a note on top…

"Joey, I know this might be soppy but I don't care. I just wanna show you how much I care. I'll always be here, no matter what. Love, Lauren xx"

I smiled weakly and sighed, picking up the present and opening it, coming face to face with a montage of photos of the both of us over the months we'd known each other. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled her number, it going to voicemail…

"Babe, I know you're probably a bit moody with me but I'm sorry, okay? I've got your present and I love it. Please come home, I'll be waiting. I love you"

I hung up and made my way into the living room, flicking the TV on and aimlessly flicking through the channels…

LAUREN'S POV:

"_Babe, I know you're probably a bit moody with me but I'm sorry, okay? I've got your present and I love it. Please come home, I'll be waiting. I love you"_

I smiled, knowing Joey had taken my present well. I was nervous when I'd had it done. I made my way back home, unlocking the front door, coming face to face with Joey who was stood in the kitchen. We hurried towards each other and he pressed his lips to mine passionately…

"Well, that was unexpected" I chuckled as we lay on the sofa, regaining our breaths

"Yeah, just a bit. Listen, there's something I need to tell you" he informed me

I raised an eyebrow and he reached for his jacket pocket, pulling a letter out, handing it to me to read…

"You'll probably get something similar tomorrow morning" he explained

"Why didn't you tell me this morning?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"I was worried, scared even. I've gotta face my Dad, the man who hates my guts so much that he bashed my head in" he admitted

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" I enquired, shocked

"You're my girlfriend, not my shrink. I don't wanna burden you with my problems" he sighed

"Believe it or not, being your shrink is in the girlfriend job specification, did you not know that?" I asked

"Really?" he questioned, shooting me a small smile

"Yeah, I have to listen to you moan and whinge about anything and everything" I explained

"I love you Lauren Branning, you know that?" he asked

"Yeah, I know. And I love you too" I mirrored, smiling

He smiled back and leaned in to kiss me softly, pulling away so our foreheads were leant together, his hand moving to caress my cheek…


	15. Chapter 15

JOEY'S POV:

As everyone was busying themselves getting ready for the court case I snuck out of the house, making my way to the car lot. I needed some time alone to think…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Are we all ready to go?" Dad asked as we stood in the hallway

"Where's Joey?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I made my way down the stairs

"Is he not upstairs?" Dad enquired

"No, I thought he was down here with you lot" I replied "I'll go find him"

"I'll come with you" Alice informed me

"No, it's okay. You stay here and call me if he comes back" I assured her, smiling

She nodded and I grabbed my coat, making my way out of the house. I took my phone from my pocket and dialled his number, it going straight to voicemail. I sighed, leaving a message…

"Joey, it's me. Where are you? I know you're scared but we all are. Call me when you get this, please. I love you"

I hung up and made my way across the Square. I checked the gardens, the park and the playground. I walked through the market and back towards the house when I glanced at the car lot. I sighed and made my way across there, coming face to face with Joey. I made my way in and shut the door, sitting down on the floor next to him…

"Have you not been getting my calls?" I questioned

"Yeah, but I needed some time to think" he informed me

"About what?" I enquired "remember what I said the other day? Shrink's in the girlfriend specification"

"Yeah, I remember. I'm scared Lauren" he admitted, turning to face me

"I know you are, so am I. We all are" I informed him "everyone's worrying about you"

"Why does my Dad hate me so much?" he asked

"I can't answer that" I admitted, laying my head on his shoulder "but you don't need him. You've got me, you've got Alice. You've got my family. We all care about you and love you"

"What if I turn out like him? What if one day I hate my kids that much?" he enquired

"Joey, look at me" I demanded "you are nothing like your Dad, nothing, you hear me? You're gonna be an amazing Dad one day, I know it. And those kids will be so lucky to have you as their Dad"

"You always know the right things to say, don't you?" he questioned, smiling weakly

"I have a knack for it. We need to go" I replied

He nodded and stood up, helping me up, pulling me into him, our eyes locking before he pressed his lips to mine passionately…

We pulled away and leant our foreheads together, Joey pressing a kiss to mine before entwining our hands, leading us out of the car lot and back to the house…

What will happen at Derek's trial? Will he be sent down for good or will Joey's fears come true?


	16. Chapter 16

Seeing as though this was only going to be a one-shot, it did quite well. Thank you for all the reviews and kind words, but this was the last chapter. Will Derek go down for his assault on Joey?

LAUREN'S POV:

"I now call to the stand, Lauren Branning" the barrister's voice announced to the courtroom

I stood up and made my way through the courtroom to the stand…

"I swear by almighty God that the evidence I shall give shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth" I pledged

"Miss Branning, can you tell me the nature of your relationship with the accused?" the barrister asked

"He's my Uncle. My Dad's brother" I informed him

"And how well would you say you got on with him?" he questioned

"For starters we got on okay" I began "but then things changed"

"Can you elaborate please?" he asked

I locked my eyes with Joey's and he gave me a weak smile, urging for me to continue, to tell the jury, to tell everyone what a lowlife Derek was…

"We soon saw his true colours" I informed the courtroom "when Joey, his son arrived on the Square looking for his sister, Alice we saw the real Derek Branning"

"How do you mean?" the barrister enquired

"We all knew Derek had a short fuse but we never saw it, until Joey invited me and some of our friends over to the house for food with Derek and Alice" I continued "Derek lost it with Joey and almost hit him. If he hadn't of been held back he would've done"

"Mr. Branning states you're in a relationship with your cousin, his son, is that correct?" the barrister asked

"It is, yes" I replied, biting my lip nervously

"And when did this relationship start?" he enquired

"In November" I replied "but our feelings had been there for quite some time"

"So you'd both been feeling this way for quite some time but didn't want to act on the feelings, knowing it would rile Derek and the rest of your family?" he asked

"Yes" I informed him

"Mr. Branning found out about your relationship didn't he?" the barrister questioned

"Yes. He saw us kissing in the car-lot after he hit Joey after an open day at the gym" I informed him

"Was the attack provoked?" he asked

"No. Joey was getting organised to leave with me and his sister Alice" I replied "and he walked out of the locker room, his nose pouring with blood"

"Was this before or after he found out about the relationship?" he enquired

"Before. Derek knew Joey was convincing Alice to leave the Square and him" I explained

"So, would you describe Mr. Branning as a controlling man?" he asked

"Yes, I would. He liked to think he ruled the roost in our family" I replied

"And why do you think that is?" he questioned

"I don't know" I admitted

After my intense questioning I was let down from the stand, Derek, then Joey, then Alice all being called to be questioned. After questioning the jury convened to make their decision…

"He's going down, I can feel it" I informed Joey as we sat in the corridor, waiting to be called back in

"I wish I could feel as positive as you" he sighed, fiddling with his coffee cup "his barrister painted a pretty good picture of him"

"You need to think positive. He's going to be locked up" I assured him

He looked at me and smiled and as our lips were about to touch, we were informed it was time to go back in…

"Is the fact that they made a decision quick a good or a bad thing?" Alice enquired

Joey shrugged his shoulders, sitting in between Alice and I, his hands entwining with both of ours as we sat down, the judge taking his seat…

"Foreman of the jury, please stand" the judge stated "do you find the defendant Derek Branning, guilty or not guilty on counts of assault?"

"Guilty" the foreman announced, my hand squeezing Joey's tightly

The judge let the foreman sit down and made his decision on how long Derek was to go to jail for…

"Judging by the severity of the attack, I sentence you to five years imprisonment" he announced

A wide smile appeared on my face as Derek was taken from the dock and down to the prison; Joey's hand leaving Alice's embracing me tightly. We were free…


End file.
